filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Falcon
Captain Falcon is an F-0 racecar driver and US airforce pilot, inhabiting Realm 692.8000. He is a good companion and love interest of Pink Guy. Pink Guy has great respect and trust for Captain Falcon, stating he believes captain falcon will be present during his funeral. Captain Falcon is mostly seen wearing his lycra suit. Pink Guy is often engaged in a homosexual relationship with Captain Falcon, as both have been witnessed playing with ketchup and hot dogs, caressing one another while cooking sausages, sharing a bed, giving each other flowers, and showering together, among other activities. History Version 1 The first time we see Captain Falcon is when he is being chased by Pink Guy and his bodyguards in Realm 692.8000 during a Time Police mission. Pink Guy manages to kill (or heavily injure) Captain Falcon, he walks over to his body and takes off his glasses. Right as he does this Pink Guy falls in love and starts to have a drug-like trip with Captain Falcon. After the trip Pink Guy wakes up in Chin-Chin's chromosome growth chamber with Captain Falcon's body next to him. Chin-Chin entered the chamber and told Pink Guy that his chromosomes belonged to him. Captain Falcon got up and used his famed attack, the falcon punch, an electricity-based punch which produces fire that takes the shape of an eagle when thrown. The punch gave Chin-Chin only a few minor injuries, Chin-Chin quickly escaped the chamber and disappeared. Seeing as Captain Falcon saved Pink Guy from the Dark Lord, the two begin a more intimate relationship. Version 2 One chromosome, Pink Guy woke up in Chin-Chin's chromosome growth chamber with a stranger next to him, Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon stops Chin-Chin and just like before him and Pink Guy get into a Relationship. Pink Guy later was chasing him for an unknown crime during a Time Police operation. Pink Guy, not realizing it was his own boyfriend, killed Captain Falcon and approached his dead body until he realized he killed his own boyfriend. Pink Guy, saddened by the fact that he killed Captain Falcon, proceeded to sing a song dedicated to him. Version 3 During the mission, Pink Guy and his companions were chasing Captain Falcon for unknown reasons. Pink Guy heavily injured Captain Falcon, but when he took off his sunglasses he fell in love. It is understood that this love was mutual due to their mental and sexual closeness. For unknown reasons, they managed to wake up in Chin-Chin's chromosome growth chamber. When Chin-Chin attacked Pink Guy, Captain Falcon used his special attack called "Falcon Punch" and caused minor injures, but Chin-Chin escaped this duo. Captain Falcon still had problems with Time police. Pink Guy didn't want his lover to die so he faked his own death. Due to this reason, Captain Falcon "killed" his superhero ego and stayed in his human form for the rest of his life. Personality Captain Falcon is very confident to the point of being cocky, he frequently asks his opponents to show their moves, outside of battle, Captain Falcon is mostly silent, preferring to communicate in short phrases like "YES" and "COME ON" when possible. Gallery Screenshot 267.png Screenshot 268.png Screenshot 269.png Screenshot 270.png Screenshot 271.png Screenshot 272.png Screenshot 273.png Screenshot 274.png Screenshot 276.png Screenshot 275.png Screenshot 278.png Trivia * Despite the fact that it says that Realm 692.8000 has zero population, Captain Falcon is still a resident somehow. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Hakujin Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased multiple times Category:Deceased Category:Lycra People Category:Males